The present invention relates generally to a queue management system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for optimizing queues based on cognitive, contextual data, and user properties modeled as a fluid.
Conventionally, queue management systems have included a paper ticket in which a person takes a number and their position in a queue is based on their number being called on a “first-come first-called” protocol (i.e., “first-in-time”). Other conventional techniques have considered an application that requires a person to log into a mobile application to see an employee (i.e., doctor, etc.) and request the next number in a queue. Even other conventional techniques have considered a centralized kiosk that each individual approaches, inputs information, and receives their number in the queue.
However, the conventional techniques merely create a queue (i.e., an order) of individuals and do not consider re-ordering the queue based on any factors other than a “first-in-time” technique that follow the premise of the first user to enter the queue is earlier in the queue than a second user to enter the queue.
That is, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques that the conventional techniques do not consider an efficient queue management technique using contextual, cognitive, user properties, and/or other resources to more efficiently and dynamically order the queue rather than the “first-in-time” technique.